


She's Everything

by dancemmy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: As stated, F/M, Hallucinations might make an appearance, I don't even know what else, Including PTSD, Rating is for language though, There will probably be shit tons of violence., There's a lot of mental issues in here, This is just gonna be satanic and bad., Val and Colin are a married couple, Val is also the Big Bad Wolf, Val is badass and scary, Val is the Doctor's kid, and who knows what else, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancemmy/pseuds/dancemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin had never imagined that the freaky little midget who'd whisked him away on adventures so many years ago would become his wife, and yet here they are. Married with more children than he could count.</p>
<p>Because he has a lot of children, not because he can't count very high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Shit. This is a story about my OCs, but it could also be seen as a sequel to....I forget the name of my other story, sHIT. This was thrown together while I was sleep deprived and on a Volin kick, so bear with it. It's so bad.

A young, curly haired man awoke from a peaceful slumber and started to feel around his bed. His arm was noticeably empty and he didn’t have a mouthful of blonde locks in his mouth. No body was stretched out on top of his own, clinging to him for comfort. He was alone.

 

That sent a pang of worry through him that shouldn’t be there. But his life was full of twists and turns; tragedies that were unavoidable. He’d been through a lot of shit (not as much as the missing person who was supposed to be by his side, but still) and when someone he loved wasn’t where he thought they should be…..he tended to overreact.

 

See, this man was named Colin Simonite and he used to be a companion in the TARDIS. Now, he wasn’t a companion to the person you might expect. When you thought ‘companion’, the first person who came to your mind was the Doctor, wasn’t it? The old Time-Lord who traveled around in his stolen box? You weren’t too far off.

 

He traveled (and was still traveling with) that man’s brilliant and beautiful daughter; Valerie Tyler. She was an extremely tiny (but please, for the love of all things holy, don’t tell her he said that) but badass half Time-Lord. The other half of her DNA was human. The shit /she/ had been through...well, it’d take years to tell the whole story. Let’s just say that she slept so close to him for a goddamn reason.

 

Oh, and did he mention that he was married to that woman? They’d both tried to avoid the inevitable, but it seemed like they were soulmates. That they belonged together. ….And, oh, Valerie would punch him for being so cheesy.

 

Speaking of, he was on a mission to find her. When Colin opened their bedroom door, the unmistakable scent of coffee overwhelmed him. He was pretty sure the TARDIS was finding a way to lead him to his wife, so he whispered a quiet ‘thank you’ to the machine. He then took off darting through the hallways, following his nose.

 

Where there’s coffee, there’s Valerie.

 

When he found the kitchen and peered in, there was his lovely wife. Her blonde hair was messy and all over her face, her back was hunched, and she was clinging onto a mug of coffee as if it was her only life-line. There was no doubt about what had happened, she’d had yet another nightmare.

 

It was to be expected. As previously mentioned, she’d been through more than he could ever describe. Probably more than he even knew about. There was one thing for sure; that girl at least had PTSD. If not a more major mental disorder from the constant trauma she’d been through since infancy. Not that he’d….ever mention it to her. Ever. He liked his balls, thank you.

 

Hesitantly, he crept over to his wife and slid into the seat beside her. He wouldn’t risk pulling her into his lap just yet. He needed to assess how she was mentally. So, as an experiment, he reached out a hand and put it on her arm. “Hero?”

 

At the affectionate term that had stuck out their entire relationship, (seriously, from before they’d even started _dating_ ,) the woman’s head snapped up and she caught her husband’s eye. Her green eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying. Shit! Why hadn’t he been up?! “Hiya, wimp-face.”

 

“Oh, c’mon. I’ve really bulked up over the years. I can even survive your onslaughts for like….a minute!” Colin exclaimed, a hint of a whine in his tone. The fact that she was joking was a good sign. It meant that pulling her into his arms was safe. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“No.” She said coldly, curling up in his lap. That was alright. Sometimes she just couldn’t open up and he understood that. He’d learned the hard way that pushing her would only lead to a screaming match and him sleeping in the console room for a week while his father-in-law giggled at him.

 

“Alright. Well! Whatever it was, it was just a dream. Or memory. It’s in the past is what I’m trying to say here.” Colin muttered in a calm tone, pressing a kiss to his wife’s temple. His alien could be rather temperamental, especially when dealing with memories. “Is it….ya know…. _him_ this time?”

 

The silence was all the answer he needed.

 

‘Him’ was their not-so-subtle code name for Valerie’s grandfather -- Pete Tyler -- who had tortured the girl from when she was six months old under the guise of science. For years and years and years, the man had her brainwashed to believe that it was okay. That he was doing it _for her_. Just the thought of him made Colin sick to his stomach.

 

“Val. Hon. He’s dead. You killed him. He can’t exactly get to you anymore.” He attempted to reassure her, though it was hard to tell where her mind-set was. Sometimes she celebrated his death and the slow and painful way she’d used to kill him. Others she wallowed in her guilt and cried over him. He much preferred the first. Not gonna lie.

 

“I know. I’m not stupid.” She growled, burying her face in his chest. She was trembling so badly that anyone would think that she was feverish or something, but Colin knew better. She was just afraid.

 

“Nobody said you were stupid, Hero. Never could. You’re smarter than this whole universe combined.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“And she’s back!” Colin said with a laugh. His wife was never one for mushy words, unless there was a danger of death. ….Actually, even then. It was clipped ‘I love you’s and ‘be careful or I’ll cut your dick off’.

 

“You’re a complete moron!” Valerie scolded, but a smile had crept its way across her face. Oh, the man was definitely filing this into the ‘victory’ pile. It was hard to get this girl to smile when she didn’t want to. It was basically the equivalent of staring the sky and yelling ‘fall’ at it.

 

“Yes. Yes, I am. And this moron is taking you back to bed.” He announced, standing up with the woman easily in his arms. Not only was she super short, but she was sickly and underweight. It was like picking up a feather. An extremely squirmy and attractive feather.

 

“I didn’t even finish my coffee.” Well, she might be protesting verbally, but she was obviously too tired to physically try to escape his arms. Well….’try’ might not be the right word. She would succeed.

 

“Well…..I’ll make it up to you. Tomorrow, I’ll let you take me on a trip to wherever you want. And if you want me to buy you every pretty thing you see, carry all of the bags, and _probably_ you as well…...I’ll gladly do that shit.”

 

“Mm. Mr. Simonite, you sure do know how to seduce a girl. ….No kids?”

  
“No kids.” He reassured, pressing a kiss to the girl’s lips as he carried her off to bed. Distantly, he wondered how in the hell he got so lucky. And when he was going to wake up.


End file.
